Soledad
by iruze-chan
Summary: ya no quiero sentir nada, por favor déjame olvidarlo kaname, y quita de mi corazón todos los sentimientos que estoy experimentando. -lo haré, pero a cambio de algo... pasen y lean por favor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, hace poco me estaba preguntando por que seiren siempre había sido tan fría, así que decidí inventarme una parte de su vida a partir de que llega a la academia cross, en este momento se supone que es HUMANA, asi que por eso está en la clase diurna. **_

_**Habrá amor, traiciones, ¡mordidas! Y creo que hasta ahora va bien, ¡ pero que maldita falta de inspiración!**_

_**Disfrútenlo como yo disfruto hacerlo.**_

_**Nota: seiren y kaname son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. (si existe la remota posibilidad de que ella esté leyendo esto quiero decirle que amo VK). Todos los demás personajes son mios.**_

Seiren

Chapter one

Estaba patrullando esa noche, bajo la ventana de kaname-sama, me pregunté, ¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí? Sirviendo fielmente como guardiana a un sangre pura. Recordé lo que había pasado hace tres años…

.

.

.

-agh! Fue la clase de ética mas aburrida que he tenido en años!- dijo mi nueva amiga Miyuki, fue toda una suerte conocerla. Entré a la academia cross a la mitad del semestre, apenas llevaba dos días ahí, y Miyuki (que era mi compañera de habitación) se había mostrado amigable desde el principio, en cambio yo, me mostraba fría y distante, así soy, así he sido desde que tengo memoria.

Nunca fui buena para hacer amigos, por lo que realmente tuve unos amigos que duraran toda mi vida, por eso, me sentía realmente bien con Miyuki, nunca me habían tratado de una forma tan amistosa en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué casi no hablas Sei-chan?- preguntó. Hace años que nadie me llamaba así. Desde que murió mi madre.

-pues… nunca fui buena con las relaciones publicas.

-¿pero que pasa que siempre pareces deprimida?

Me sentí incómoda con esa pregunta, era bastante común en mi vida, pero nunca quise responderla, siempre me quedé callada, y entonces comprendían que no me gustaba hablar de eso, entones solo cambiaban el tema. Pero esto también era diferente. Esta vez yo confié en ella, así que decidí contarle todo.

-ah! Lo siento, no debí pregutar, te vez algo incómoda, así que…

-Está bien- la interrumpí- la cosa es, que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años, mi padre se hiso alcoholico, yo no quiero estorbarle, y si yo no estoy con el, supongo que buscará una forma de salir adelante, así que yo solo decidí venir, una tía me está ayudando a pagar.

-oh, sei-chan, en serio lo siento-dijo mientras me abrazaba-prometo que no diré nada.

-gracias miyuki-chan.

-no te preocupes, estaré contigo siempre.-sonrió.

Íbamos hacia los dormitorios y vimos en típico túmulo de gente haciendo un escándalo.

-todos los alumnos de la clase diurna a sus dormitorios –dijo la prefecta, que según me habían dicho, se llamaba Mikoto, ella al ver que nadie le hacía caso gritó –A VER RENACUAJOS A SUS DORMITORIOS YA!

Al escuchar sus gritos, su hermano y gemelo kenshi, se acercó para ayudarla.

-ya la oyeron todos, váyanse ya! –muchas chicas suspiraron, unas de frustración y otras de amor.

Kenshi y Mikoto, los prefectos, kenshi: es el mas guapo de la clase diurna según todas las chicas (y uno que otro chico). Mikoto: todos los chicos de la clase diurna se le habían declarado, pero según lo que había oído, ella los había rechazado a todos.

-aaaaaah! –sonidos de admiración y suspiros fueron el resultado de que la clase nocturna pasara por el camino de las piedras hacia los otros salones. Era comprensible, todos ellos eran hermosos, pero uno en especial fue el que llamó mi atención, pero no por que fuera guapísimo, si no, por que en sus ojos castaños se veía un rastro de soledad.

-son increíbles no? –dijo Miyuki interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-quién es el de hasta enfrente?

-quien? Ah… es Kuran Kaname, nunca se le ha visto acompañado por alguien a quien le preste especial atención, así que no te ilusiones con él.

-realmente es sólo curiosidad. –"realmente no es él con el que me gustaría hablar" pensé para mí, ya que Kenshi había atraído mas de mi atención.

Kenshi tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, obviamente igual que Mikoto, pero al mismo tiempo cada uno era muy diferente del otro.

Todos se marcharon a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-Miyuki-chan, quisiera estar sola un rato.

-ok, te veré alrato.

Se fue, quedándome solamente yo, caminé haca el bosque y me senté en un árbol, sentía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Poco a poco me quedé dormida.

….sueño…

-Sei-chan! –gritó mamá –donde estabs?

-me perdí mamá-respondí. –quise ir a la tienda por un chocolate. –me abrazó.

-no vuelvas a hacer eso sei-chan, enserio me asustaste pequeña. Ahora, vamos a casa.

Desperté hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ella me tomó de la mano ese día, un día antes que haber muerto en aquel accidente.

-por que pasó eso? –grité abrazandome a mi misma –ella no tuvo que haber muerto!

-estas bien? –dijo alguien detrás de mí

_**¿review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mundo! traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia de Seiren que he disfrutado mucho en hacerla junto con mi amiga OooKarlaooO. espero la disfruten.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Volteé a mirar, ahí estaba Kenshi, con la luna iluminándolo, tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-¿estas bien?

-s- si, estoy bien…- dije limpiando las lárimas de mi cara.

Me ayudó a levantarme y terminé aceptando su mano, luego me prestó un pañuelo mientras sonreía. Me sentí mejor al ver que él no sentía o aparentaba lástima por mi.

-perdona mi pregunta pero… ¿Quién no tenia que morir?- me avergoncé de que me hubiera oído.

-yo… no quiero ser grosera, pero creo que no te incumbe. –me di cuenta de que soné un poco mas fría de lo que quería.

-no, no me incumbe, pero no soporto las personas que se hacen las valientes, se que eres fría, es tu naturaleza, pero estoy seguro de que no eras así antes. No deberías guardarte tu pasado. ¿Por qué sufrir el pasado si puedes vivir el presente? No te hagas la valiente, no tienes que sufrir. Vas a terminar explotando.

Sus palabras me dejaron helada, comencé a llorar y me sobresalté al ver que me abrazaba, pero no me aparté, se sentía cálido, y yo, me sentí segura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera lo pensé y decidí decirle todo.

-mamá murió cuando tenía siete años. Un día salí con ella a comprar unas cosas, al otro lado de la calle había una dulcería y crucé la calle corriendo para comprar uno, ella me siguió pero no se fijó cuando el camión fue hacia ella, y cuando la sacaron de debajo de la llanta ella ya había… muerto… fue mi culpa…

Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, fue mi culpa… mi culpa… y comencé a llorar otra vez mientras Kenshi me abrazaba.

-todo esta bien.

-como sabes?

-por que estoy aquí.

Lo miré y me dio una sonrisa comprensiva y por primera vez me fijé en sus ojos, verdes como las hojas de los árboles en primavera, sentí que me derretía y luego sentí como mis piernas se doblaron. Al parecer el también lo sintió, ya que susurró un vamos a sentarnos, y nos sentamos bajo uno de los pinos.

-después de tanto tiempo sigue doliendo.

-por supuesto! La pérdida de cualquier ser querido duele, pero su recuerdo siempre está vivo en tu corazón.-sus palabras sonaban como si alguien muy maduro lo dijera- ha de sonar muy cursi lo que te digo, pero es cierto, por que aunque duela tenemos que aprender a sobrellevar ese dolor.

-V-valla, nunca lo vi así.

No me dí cuenta de cuando el se fue acercando, y acercando, y acercando…

* * *

><p>dejen reviews!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Ya se que tardo en actualizar y todo pero la verdad me daba flojera y estuve un mes completo pensando en como iba a terminar mi otro fic de VK "para siempre". Bueno en fin.**

**Maty: gracias por tu review y la verdad no había pensado en poner como pareja a Seiren y a Zero, tal vez haga un one shot de ellos :)**

-¿quieren decirme que rayos hacen ustedes dos? –escuchamos una voz y rápidamente nos separamos.

Mikoto estaba ahí con sus largas coletas negras y sus ojos estaban echando fuego, realmente se veía furiosa.

-Tú Seiren, vuelve al dormitorio, aunque mañana sea sábado nadie mas que Kenshi y yo puede estar afuera en la noche. Ahora largo.

-Calma Mikoto, ha sido mi culpa.-interrumpió Kenshi.

-ah no, la culpa fue de los dos, sabes que nadie puede tener relaciones sexuales en el campus, no puedo permitir que alguien te vea cogiendo con cualquier persona ¡y menos con ella que debe ser viegen hasta mentalmente!

Kenshi y yo teniamos caras de desconcierto total y estabamos totalmente rojos y sudando a chorros.

Al final Mikoto se llevó a Kenshi de las orejas y muy molesta por habernos visto juntos aunque la verdad no me importó mucho, mas bien me sentí mejor por haber expresado por fin lo que sentía, los sentimientos y la historia que habia ocultado durante tanto tiempo.

Seguí caminando y escuché un ruido.

-bueno, es el bosque- me dije- está lleno de ruidos.

-no deberías estar aquí- escuché depronto. era el chico de la clase nocturna. Kaname.

-¿eh?-exclamé tontamente.

-no puedes estar aquí en las noches.

-¡ah! si, lo siento, ya me voy. -dije retrocediendo para irme. ese Kaname me asuataba.

-es peligroso- le oí susurrar cuando ya me aljaba corriendo por el caminito de piedras.

-¿por que corres niña?- dijo otra voz. esta vez decidí ignorarla y seguí corriendo, por alguna razón ahora tenía mucho miedo. dijo algo que no alcancé a oir y antes de darme cuenta él ya estaba frente a mi con unos horribles ojos rojos, tenia la piel pálida y opaca de un tono grisáceo y en suboca se asomaban un par de colmillos, dos cuchillos blancos, brillantes y filosos.

Se acercó a mi y me tomó por el cabello fuertemente. lamió mi cuello.

-N-no...

Sentí como sus colmillos perforaron mi cuello y la sangre saliendo a borbotones. grité luchando con la sensación de ahogamiento.

la presión cesó y caí al piso, cerré mis ojos y decidí no abrirlos, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver.

-no vas a volverte a acercar a ningún humano nunca más- dijo... ¿kaname? si definitivamente era él pero... ¿por que?

escuché un sonido de sangre salpicando y algunas gotas me rociaron y entonces me encontré abrazando mis piernas en posición fetal y llorando. tenia miedo.

-calma, ya esta bien todo.-dijo tocando mi cabeza, al instante sentí tranquilidad y dejé de llorar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kaname me levantó y me llevó en brazos a quien sabe donde.

Y luego todo se borró de mi mente.

desperté en la enfermería, Miyuki estaba junto a mí.

-Seiren ¿que paso?

Me levanté de un golpe, sobresaltada. todo eran imágenes difusas que no me decían nada, no recordaba nada y no sabía por que estaba ahí.

-no se que pasó, no recuerdo...

-anoche te vieron con Kenshi, cuentamelo todo.

-Kenshi, si... anoche lo ví... solo hablamos... y luego aparació Mikoto y se lo llevó y... no se que pasó después.

-mmm... ahora eres famosa ¿sabes? eres la persona que mas ha logrado acercarse a Kenshi.

-ah.-exclamé

-no puedes decir "¡ah!" ¡es Kenshi!

-si pero no se me hace gran cosa- "mentira" pensé, me sentía emocionada y mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido. -¿tu te has enamorado antes?

-si, se llamaba Kei, era muy lindo con todos y muy amable- empezó a decir con una sonrisa-le gustaba ver el cielo, pero no lo he vuelto a ver desde secundaria.

-bien, confieso- empecé a decir - Kenshi me gusta un poco.

**se los suplico déjenme un review. onegai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya tiene tiempo que no actualizo, lo sé, pero es que casi no tengo lectores… y como consecuencia no tengo muchos reviews, es decir, no tengo motivación, pero ya está aquí, espero que les guste.**

Después de lo ocurrido con Kenshi y después de que Miyuki se fue, pude salir de la enfermería con sólo un poco de dolor de cabeza de tanto tratar de recordar algo más… estaba segura de que había pasado algo más la noche anterior, algo que por alguna razón había olvidado, pero que era tremendamente importante.

Al salir fui a la oficina del director, donde me recibió la hija de éste, Yuuki, y me dijo que el director había salido y que no volvería hasta la noche, así que le pregunté si era mucho problema el salir al pueblo un rato, creo que vio lo necesitada que estaba de salir un rato, por que me dijo que podía salir mientras llegara antes de las seis, lo que era suficiente para mi, así que le di las gracias y me fui aliviada de que me dejara salir, a despejarme un poco, cambiar el ambiente, y sobre todo matar el tiempo.

Pasé por el pueblo, tomé un helado en una cafetería, entré a las tiendas, e incluso compré una linda cadena de plata con un guardapelo en forma de corazón, ya vería luego de quién pondría cabello ahí, el punto es que antes de que me diera cuenta ya eran las cuatro y decidí regresar, me encerré en mi dormitorio, donde lo único que hice fue cepillarme el poco cabello que tenia y pensar en Kenshi, ¿el iba a besarme? ¿si no hubiera sido interrumpido por Mikoto ese hubiera sido mi primer beso? Repentinamente me sentí muy enfadada con Mikoto, e inconscientemente empecé a insultarla de mil maneras, aunque sabía que al final ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo como prefecta.

Me dí cuenta de la hora que era, Miyuki aún no regresaba de donde fuese que estaba, empecé a preocuparme, si tardaba un poco más era probable que la castigaran.

-saldré a buscarla.- dije para mi misma.

Salí del dormitorio sin toparme con nadie más que dos chicas que ya iban corriendo a sus cuartos y ni siquiera notaron mi presencia. Pude pensar en mil cosas que tal vez Miyuki podría estar haciendo, menos esa…

La encontré algo dentro del bosque, estaba con alguien, de la clase nocturna, lo noté por su uniforme blanco, rubio, con los ojos color miel y que tomaba a Miyuki muy delicadamente por la cintura luego, empezó a acercarse a su cuello, comenzó a besarlo.

-¿puedo?- susurró en su oído, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mis oídos alcanzaran a oírlo.

-bebe tanto como quieras… Kei…- le respondió ella.

¡Kei! ¡era él! Pero entonces… ¿Miyuki me había mentido? Tuve que taparme la boca y hasta morderme la lengua para evitar emitir algún sonido cuando ví el cuello de Miyuki lleno de sangre y a Kei bebiendo de ella.

Y entonces recordé todo lo del día anterior, recordé que me mordió un vampiro, recordé a Kaname, que me había salvado de éste y de alguna forma había logrado calmarme y hacerme olvidar todo. Me alejé lentamente, con cuidado, no quería que me vieran bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Crack.

Pisé una ramita, y eso bastó para delatarme.

Kei se separó al instante de Miyuki y los dos me vieron atemorizados, Miyuki se cubró el cuello, que todavía sangraba.

-Seiren….-empezó a decir Miyuki-deja que te explique….

No la dejé terminar y me fui corriendo aterrada, cobarde, que cobarde soy por no enfrentarme a ella… por no pedirle una maldita explicación. Por que la verdad, me sentí como un niño que acaba de descubrir que es adoptado, sentí que había vivido en una mentira toda mi vida, y bueno, así era, precisamente.

Me detuve cuando me dí cuenta de que había llegado al dormitorio de la luna. Me quedé mirando la puerta, pensando cuantos vampiros habría en la academia ¿Miyuki sería uno? ¿Kenshi? ¿Mikoto? ¿alguno de los dos sabría que existen? Una voz seria e inexpresiva interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿otra vez aquí?- preguntó Kaname, tan serio como siempre, traté de no demostrar el miedo que sentía, sin embargo, él parecía no querer nada de mí.

-yo… ya iba para mi dormitorio-dije.

Suspiró.

-Se lo que viste, vamos con el director.

-No se de que…-comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpida brutalmente cuando él de repente me dejó apretada contra la pared. Empecé a temblar cuando me miró con sus ojos que repentinamente lanzaban chispas rojas.

-ya sabes de que hablo- me dijo amenazadoramente. En ese momento sí que me asusté.-no me gustaría tener que borrarte la memoria de nuevo, así que ven conmigo a ver al director. Se separó y me hiso una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.

No ví a Miyuki de camino a la oficina. Cuando llegamos el director estaba sentado en su escritorio jugando con un PSP que guardó en cuanto nos vió, ya que vió que se trataba de algo serio.

-Buenas noches Cross.-dijo Kaname muy formalmente.

-no te pongas tan serio Kaname-kun, siéntense y ahora traigo té.

Nos sentamos enfrente del escritorio (que por cierto, estaba muy maltratado). No dijimos una sola palabra entre nosotros hasta que el director regresó diez minutos después con una bandeja con un juego de té estilo inglés y sirvió tres tazas.

-Y bien, ¿que los trae por aquí?- luego agregó en voz baja- ¿acaso va a haber una boda pronto?

No pude evitar ruborizarme a pesar de que sabía que solo estaba bromeando.

-no digas tonterías Cross, esto es algo serio.

Al instante, en director se enderezó y se puso serio, lo cual me sorprendió enormemente.

-bien, ¿que pasa ahora?

-Seiren ya lo sabe.

Cross se quedó meditando un segundo y luego se dirigió a mi.

-¿y que tal estas?

-algo asustada, pero supongo que bien. -dije tratando de ocultar un poco el temblor en mi voz.

-Ella vió a Kei y a su novia, el estaba bebiendo su sangre.

-ahhh… esos chicos no aprenden, pero que se puede hacer… -dijo Cross como si hubieran hecho sólo una travesura simple.

-¿por que no quieres que le borremos la memoria a la chica? Esos dos solo están causando problemas, esta no es la primera vez que pasa algo así.

-tal vez tengas razón… pero ellos realmente se aman, sería una crueldad dejarlos el uno sin el otro, deberías comprenderlo ya que tu también tienes alguien especial. –sus palabras me dejaron boquiabierta, ¿el los dejaba juntos por que sabía que Miyuki y Kei se amaban? O mejor aún ¿Kaname amaba a alguien? No pude evitar repasar los rostros femeninos que recordaba de la clase nocturna.

-como sea ¿que vamos a hacer con ella?- dijo refiriéndose a mi.

-pues por ahora nada. Seiren, realmente lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte, ahora, puede que todo sea mas difícil.

Bajé la mirada ¿mas difícil? ¿mas difícil que sólo mi vida? Maldita sea…

¿Es que nunca acabaría mi mala suerte?

**Espero que les haya gustado, tengan piedad y déjenme un review ¿si?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Volví. Ya sé que tenía un buen rato que no actualizaba (otra vez) estaba en exámenes semestrales :$ ese era el problema, así que no tuve tiempo, ya está el capítulo, de hecho ya escribí dos capítulos más.**

**Espero les guste, y creo que ahora ya podré actualizar más seguido.**

Kaname y yo salimos de la oficina. El director me había explicado todo lo que tenía que saber sobre vampiros, y especificó que no debía temerle a los que estaban en la clase nocturna.

Kaname me acompañó una parte del trayecto hacia mi dormitorio, fuimos en silencio, parecía que ninguno de los dos tenia muchas ganas de hablar, sólo rompió el hielo para decirme que me dejaba y entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.

No estoy segura al cien porciento, pero creo que ví una chispa roja en sus ojos.

Llegué a la entrada del dormitorio, donde Kenshi y Mikoto estaban "custodiando" la puerta.

-¡¿otra vez tu?! ¿de verdad es muy difícil para ti entrar a la hora correcta?-gritó Mikoto mientras abría la puerta.

-lo siento, estaba con el director.

-descuida, ignórala.-me dijo Kenshi guiñándome el ojo.-es lo que yo siempre hago.

Mikoto le respondió con una patada voladora cuando ya me estaba alejando.

Entré al cuarto, Miyuki estaba sentada esperándome ahí en su cama y cuando volteó a verme se veía realmente angustiada.

Corrió hacia mí.

-Lo siento tanto Sei-chan, debí decírtelo y aún así…

-No pasa nada-le dije austeramente empezando a desvestirme para ponerme el pijama-solo vámonos a dormir-la corté y me tapé con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, ignorando su mirada desconcertada. No es que estuviera enojada con ella, no es como si ella hubiera podido decírmelo de cualquier modo, pero sobre todo, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar, aunque no lo haya logrado del todo. Esa noche soñé con vampiros.

Al principio del sueño, solo había oscuridad, entonces sentía una punzada en el brazo y cuando bajaba la vista era Miyuki. Me estaba mordierdo, entonces sentía otra punzada, era Kaname, y otra, y era Kenshi, mas gritos, más sangre, más terror…

Desperté cubierta de sudor y ví a Miyuki, que estaba en su cama muy bien dormida.

No podía evitar la sensación de que alguien me observaba, así que sigilosamente salí del cuarto, tratando de escapar de la tenebrosa situación.

Empecé a buscar uno de los numerosos balcones que se encontraban por el edificio de los dormitorios, cuando encontré uno perfecto con vista a la luna llena y me decidí a entrar, pero entonces ví a Kenshi ahí sentado, no quería molestarlo, así que comencé a alejarme, pero él volteó como si hubiera sentido mi mirada, se sorprendió un poco, pero al instante me sonrió y me indicó que me sentara junto a él.

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunté.

-No podía dormir ¿y tu?

-tuve pesadilas- le dije.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-soñé que habían muchos vampiros.

Se sorprendió, e incluso creo que ví un destello de nervios en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo eran?

-eran… gente conocida, Miyuki, tú, Mikoto e incluso algunos de la clase nocturna.

-Seiren tu… ¿sabes lo que hay aquí?

-¿En la escuela dices? Eh… depende de lo que quieras decir con eso…

-¿sabes que no somos los únicos aquí? Que hay otra… eh… especie…-dijo muy cauteloso.-no…mejor olvídalo…

-Si lo sé…-dije finalmente y se hiso un silencio que me pareció eterno.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-preguntó finalmente.

-Me mordió uno de ellos.-me miró asustado

-¿uno de la clase nocturna? Dime quien fue.-me tomó por los hombros fuertemente.

-no creo que haya sido uno de la clase nocturna, era un nivel-E.

Se relajó.

-¿y como saliste viva?-me preguntó después de un rato.

-Kuran Kaname me salvó.-respondí sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

-wow… nunca supe de algo así… lo más que he oído hablar de él es que le tiene un fuerte apego a la hija del director.

-¿Yuuki? Bueno… es muy amable… de cualquier forma creo que Kaname lo hiso por simple obligación, para que nadie muriera.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-no importa… no dejaré que vuelva a pasarte algo así.-mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y correspondí su abrazo.- lo prometo.

Por un momento me permití derretirme en sus brazos y su aroma… tan masculino. Entonces levantó mi cabeza de forma que pudiera verme a los ojos y juntó nuestros labios. Mi primer beso, el que había esperado toda mi vida. Con mi primer amor.

Me había enamorado por primera vez.

Nos separamos, el estaba sonrojado, se veía muy lindo. Entonces se levantó y me tendió la mano.

-vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a mi cuarto, donde se despidió de mí y me dijo que nos reuniéramos al dia siguiente para almorzar. Por supuesto, acepté de inmediato.

Me acosté y me dormí enseguida, a diferencia de mi sueño anterior, soñé esta vez con Kenshi, no recuerdo muy bien qué, solo sé que él estaba ahí sonriéndome igual que siempre.


End file.
